


Are You My Everyday?

by Lia_613



Category: OhmFluke - Fandom, OhmFluke - Relationship - Fandom, ด้ายแดง | The Red Thread - LazySheep, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Cute, Drabble, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, New Beginnings, Slice of Life, i don't actually know what this is, simple, soft, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_613/pseuds/Lia_613
Summary: Um... well it's basically snow + ohmfluke? Just a simple, really super light drabble...?I think ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ
Relationships: Ohm Thitiwat Ritprasert/Fluke Natouch Siripongthon, Ohm/Fluke
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Are You My Everyday?

Ohm held a camera in his hands, animatedly talking to it while strolling along the slippery trail. The snow this winter had piled up so much, it was almost up to the tall man's knees on either side of the trail.

The park was unusually still. The leaves had long left the bare tree branches to brave the cold on its own and he was simply here to catch the beauty of the quiet which was why he was currently whispering.

He liked uploading small vlogs of the world around him on YouTube. He had a modest following on the platform but that was never his intention. Still, Ohm was grateful for the extra income. Other than that, he worked in a senior center as a caregiver to the elderly. 

He couldn't count how many times he shook his head at the quite ungrateful children who barely visited the lovely seniors. Thirty years old and Ohm still called his mother everyday so there was no way he could understand such actions.

Deciding to veer off the pathway, the black boots crunched against the snow as Ohm made his way through the blanket of white. He paused, eyes squinting through the snow that started to rain down on the world again.

There was a figure by the lake. Sat on the freezing snow, resting their weight on the hands that were shoved in the snow behind them. 

He walked closer. It was a man. Pale skin. Raven locks. A huge brown coat. Fluffy red scarf. Blue jeans.

And tears running down the cheeks pink with cold.

Ohm was intrigued. He watched as the man lifted his head up to face the sky, a cold puff of air leaving his lips. The snow fell on his raven locks, decorating the hair prettily.

Not gonna lie, Ohm felt like this was some type of Jack Frost moment. The troubled man closed his eyes and he drew closer. It was obvious the other man would know he was coming.The snow made it impossible to sneak over. 

He saw the smile playing on the fair face. Those eyes remained closed and Ohm took a seat next to the much smaller figure.

"Hello." The other man said softly, smile still dancing on his lips.

Carefully, he nudged a handkerchief into the cold hands, "Hi."

He waited as the closed eyes opened, gaze landing on the handkerchief.

The man chuckled, "Thanks." He used it to wipe his face. Ohm didn't say anything, simply closing the camera and accompanying the man in silence.

"Fluke."

Ohm looked at the other man. Fluke.

"Ohm." He smiled, his dimple making a short cameo and Fluke squinted at him.

"It's not often that I see someone with a dimple."

Ohm smiled again, "I don't see them often either."

"Well, it's nice to meet you and your dimple Ohm."

"It's nice to meet you and your tears Fluke." he replied.

Fluke narrowed his eyes, "Smartass," he remarked, punching Ohm's shoulder lightly.

"Someone break your heart?"

The smaller man glanced at him, eyebrows raised, "That obvious?"

"Ahhh I know heartbreak when I see it," Ohm shook his head, turning to face the frozen lake, ice sparkling under the sun.

"Been there, done that I assume?"

"Yep." Ohm nodded.

Fluke sniffled, "Hm, I was hoping for a fresh start here but perhaps not."

"Oh don't worry. Most of the people here live quiet, peaceful lives. Been here my entire life and there's been no drama. That's why I stayed."

Relief glossed over Fluke's face. Now he was curious about this sudden stranger who offered him his company in silence.

"Have you ever left this town?"

"For college, yes. I think that was enough drama to last a lifetime. I prefer my quiet, simple everyday."

Ohm felt Fluke's eyes wander over him so he turned to face the other. Fluke seemed startled at the sudden movement but he didn't object.

He merely looked over the lake like Ohm had earlier.

"A quiet, simple everyday." Fluke sighed, closing his eyes, "I'd like that."

Ohm couldn't pull his gaze away from Fluke's side profile. The other man had soft features, a baby face if you will. His cheeks looked so squishy and his overall demeanor seemed kind but there was a weariness lying over him. 

And yet, he still managed to look beautiful.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you have the appearance of an angel. I wonder who broke your heart."

A wide smile danced across Fluke's tiny face and he turned to Ohm, "A jerk. But I guess it's good he broke my heart because otherwise I would've stayed in that chaotic city."

"Huh, then I guess I'm glad too." Ohm didn't ask anymore and got up, camera in his hand.

Fluke watched him quietly.

Ohm felt a tug in his heart. He wanted to stay next to this new stranger in town. He wanted to revel in the tranquil aura that surrounded them both. But his shift would start soon.

"I hope I'll see you around then."

Fluke smiled, nodding. He didn't want the taller man to leave. He found the other's presence calming, what little conversation they'd had making him even more curious about this man's manner of life.

A bustling city had done nothing but suck the life out of Fluke and he was sick of it. But this man. There was something about him, his very demeanor so gentle and serene. It's what Fluke has wanted his entire life.

Ohm was already walking away, trudging through the snow and on a whim, Fluke got up, stumbling through the white blanket, the sudden noise disturbing the quiet of the park.

"Wait!!" He yelled as Ohm turned around at the rustling noise.

Fluke was clearly not used to walking through snow and fell right into it two steps away from the taller man.

"Owwww…" Fluke whined as he shuffled to sit on his back. Ohm immediately came to him, crouching down, arms reaching out.

"Are you okay?!" Ohm's eyes were full of worry and he started wiping the snow off Fluke's hair and shoulders.

Fluke stayed silent, eyes tracing the other's features as he felt the light touches. 

When their eyes met, Fluke started giggling, eventually bursting into laughter and Ohm stared startled as the usual quiet was broken once again.

He smiled at the other man's sudden reaction, gaze turning a little fond, patiently waiting for the fit of laughter to pass.

It was nice to see Fluke laughing rather than crying. He looked like an angel either way. Ohm could tell the man would win over the townspeople pretty fast.

Once the giggles died down, Fluke looked up at Ohm, the calm surrounding them once again, “Sorry Ohm, I guess quiet, simple everyday’s don’t like me all that much. Guess I’m more of the loud and chaotic,” he shrugged, looking down at himself to make sure he was alright.

Ohm watched the other pat at his knees and slowly get up.

He didn’t follow right away, staying crouched down, eyes on Fluke’s boots that were sinking into the snow.

Tilting his head, he pondered for a moment.

“Ohm?” Fluke was a bit confused at how the other didn’t stand up and was seemingly fascinated with his boots.

Ohm made a decision. He stood up, immediately noticing how much shorter the other man was.

For second, he merely stared at Fluke who looked back at him without any discomfort.

“Perhaps I need a bit of loud and chaotic in my life.”

Fluke blinked, cocking his head curiously and staring up at him. His cheeks started bunching up, a light pink tinge growing on them.

The snow fluttered across the park and they stared at each other, small smiles mirrored in their faces.

Perhaps moving here wasn’t as bad a decision as Fluke thought.

“Well,” he broke the warm silence between them, “I guess that works out because…”

He paused, suddenly unsure.

“Because?” Ohm urged gently, taking a step closer, the snow soft beneath them and falling ever so serenely around them.

Fluke looked at Ohm for a second more, deciding to trust this feeling in him.

“Because…”

Fluke took a step closer too, their toes almost touching as he tilted his head up to look at the taller man.

“I need some quiet and simply everyday’s in my life.”

Ohm smiled. “I suppose we can teach each other then.”

Fluke’s eyes twinkled. “I suppose we can stranger.”

Ohm offered his hand and Fluke furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’d like you to walk beside me, but I would prefer if you don’t fall again.”

Fluke couldn’t help chuckling, “Smartass.” 

He hooked his arm around Ohm’s and Ohm slowly started leading them back to the trail.

“Step 1 of a quiet and simple everyday: work at the senior care center.”

“Oh, so you work at the Orchid House of Elders!”

Ohm nodded. It was the only senior center in their town.

“I see you know our town already.”

“Of course, I did my research. Step 1 of a loud and chaotic life: have no job.”

Fluke laughed, stumbling slightly into the larger body.

“Ahh unemployment, the good life,” Ohm teased, “Let’s see if we can get you into the center. I’m sure the elders would love you.”

“Are you getting me a job now Ohm?”

“Senior Care Center is step 1 Fluke.”

“Smartass.”

They reached the trail, free from the snow, and yet, neither of them pulled away.

“Step 2…” Ohm continued and Fluke giggled.

Their voices faded out into the silence as they walked down the path together.

Content to fall into step with each other.

For some reason, both of them felt like they had found what was missing in their lives.

A bit of quiet, a bit of loud, a bit of simple, a bit of chaos.

Perhaps they would fill in those blanks.

Perhaps this snowy day in the peaceful town brought them a lifelong partner,

Who knows?

Only time would tell.

But for Ohm and Fluke, they were happy to wait and see.

Because feelings are deceptively hard to find.

And right now, it felt like those feelings had danced right into their very hearts.

* * *

Step 1 of enjoying life:

Go where life leads you, don’t dwell on the past

Look to the future but savor the present

For at the unexpected of times…

A beautiful stranger might appear

And who knows?

They just might be…

The everyday you always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for my poor attempt at poetry. We don't get along ᶘ ᵒᴥᵒᶅ
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> ʕ•ᴥ•ʔﾉ♡


End file.
